A Bal Story
by SoccerKnight5510
Summary: Things get a little heated between Ben and Mal
1. Chapter 1

Descendants

The night before they were going to finally make love, Ben pulled Mal outside after dinner and asked if she was ready and sure about going through with it.

"Of course I'm ready and sure Ben." Mal said, giving him a small smile. Ben nods giving her a small smile'

"Go to your dorm , I'll send Carlos to come get you when I'm ready." Ben says softly, Mal nods, he kisses her softly before running to his room to get everything ready for the night, its there first time, so he wants it to be absolutely perfect.

Mal is sitting outside her dorm, biting her bottom lip slightly, waiting. Sighing softly, she stands up and was about to go inside, when she hears her name getting called.

"Yo, Mal!" Carlos yells. She turns her head and sees Carlos rushing towards her, fully turning to face him, she gives him a small smile. "Ready to see your princey lover boy?" he teases, then ducks when she goes to punch him.

"I won't miss next time dog-boy." Mal warns, Carlos nods and walking away, with her following. Carlos leads her to Ben's room, gives her a wink before running away. Mal takes a deep breath before walking to the door, knocking softly, the door opens slowly, and she walks in. "Ben." she calls softly.

"Come on in." Ben says softly. Mal walks into the room, her bright green eyes widen as she looks around, red and white rose petals around the floor and a little on the bed, along with a rose with the petals still on it, beautiful candles light the entire room, giving it a romantic edge and soft music is playing. Her eyes are drawn to Ben, standing by the bed giving her a smile.

"Oh Ben." Mal says softly, feeling her eyes well up in tears. "You didn't have to do all this for me." she says softly, sniffling. Ben walks over, slowly moving some of her purple hair away from her eyes, then gently cupping her face in his hands, kissing her forehead.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to, I love you and I wanted our first time to be romantic." Ben says softly, gently brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too." Mal says softly before gently pressing her lips to his. Ben automatically returns the kiss, wrapping his arms slowly around her waist, pulling her body closer. Very slowly to not scare her, Ben slowly starts to put his hand under her shirt slowly raising it up, he pulls away from the kiss looking in her eyes. Mal raises her arms, Ben gives her a small smile before pulling it off over her head and tossing it to the side.

"Your beautiful." Ben says softly, before placing tiny kissing along her neck, making Mal moan softly. Ben slowly moves his hand to her pants slowly unbuttoning them and pushing them down. Mal holds onto his shoulders as he kneels down, kissing around her bellybutton as he pulls them off slowly.

"Ben…" Mal says softly, blushing when she sees his warm brown eyes staring intently at the lacy lavender bra and matching panties. She gasps softly when he looks up at her, his eyes glowing slightly from his desire.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked softly, standing up gently caressing her back, slowly unhooking the offensive material covering her beautiful breasts from his view.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Mal asked softly. Ben grins at her, shaking his head.

"I want to hear it." Ben says softly slowly inching her bra away from her body, feeling tiny goosebumps forming over her arms.

"I trust you, always will." Mal says softly. Ben smiles before kissing her again, the bra falling in with her pants and shirt. Ben groans softly feeling himself hardening further from her soft moan as he lightly palms her perfect size breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples into small hard tips. Mal gasps softly when he lifts her up, and gently places her on the bed.

"Your body is perfect." Ben whispers against her lips, pulling away when she lets out a small breathless laugh.

"Your delusional." Mal says softly, she moans softly when Ben kisses down her neck and nips at one of her nipples, making her arch off the bed slightly. Ben looks up at Mal, her eyes now a piercing green, showing off her desire, her moans egging him on, making him suck one nipple in his mouth, while playing with the other one, pulling and teasing. "Oh…Ben, don't stop." she moans arching her back off the bed. She whimpers softly when he pulls off her one nipple, going to whine, which she never would have done, she lets out a moan when he pays equal attention to her second nipple, his one hand trailing down her body to between her legs, slowly rubbing her pussy through her panties.

"Mhmm…Mal, your nice and wet." Ben moans against her nipple. Mal whimpers softly lifting her hips up. Ben pulls off her nipples, slowly kissing down her body, removing her panties tossing them aside. "You smell heavenly." he whispers, placing a tiny kiss above her clit, Mal groans softly leaning her head back, she lifts her head when Ben stands up, he grabs the rose and walks to the bed. Ben slowly slides the soft petals of the rose over her two hard nipples, the rose moving between the valley of her breasts, down to her belly button. He spread her legs more, teasing her pussy with the petals, looking up at her face, seeing it flushed slightly from what he was doing.

"Ben…" Mal moans, whimpering softly.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Ben asked softly, slowly moving the rose up and down her pussy, coating it with the juices dripping from her pussy.

"Please…eat me out." Mal says softly. Ben placing the rose down, and settles on his stomach between her legs, looking up at her as he starts to lick her pussy lips, making her moan out softly, her hips lifting up. Mal looks down at Ben, moaning when he sticks his tongue deep inside her, feeling the tip touching her hymen. Ben holds down a writhing Mal down with one hand, while fingering her pussy as he feasts off her juices. Mal leans her head back, moaning his name out as she cums for the first time. Ben moans drinking all her cum to the last drop, he kisses her sensitive clit softly, before standing up, moving off the bed and removing his boxers, feeling her eyes on him, as he slowly gets into position.

"This will hurt baby." Ben says softly slowly moving his cock up and down her pussy lips, teasing her entrance.

"I know, I trust you though." Mal says softly. Ben nods, before slowly pushing his cock inside. Mal bites her bottom lip, leaning her head back moaning softly. Ben leans down, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as he thrusts forward, breaking through the hymen, Mal screams arching her body to his, her scream muffled by the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked looking at her, wiping the tears away.

"Yes." Mal says softly, she moans softly when he slowly starts to thrusts in and out of her pussy, soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. "Harder." she begs. Ben groans, as he starts to thrusts harder and faster, her legs wrapping tight around his waist.

"God Mal, your so tight, I love being inside you." Ben moan speeding up some. Mal screams out in pleasure arching her body to his. "Cum for me baby, let it happen." he says softly. Mal moans his name out loud as her first orgasm goes through her body. Ben moans, feeling her pussy trembling from the force of her orgasm, he pushes his cock deep inside, and cums deep inside her pussy.

"I love you." Mal moans. She whimpers when he pulls out of her slowly, before blowing the candles out and pulling her in his arms, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you, my beautiful girlfriend." Ben whispers softly. Mal sighs slowly getting lured to sleep by the sound of his heart beating and from his fingers moving through her hair softly. Soon both highly, satisfied teens fall into a blissful sleep, unaware of Carlos grinning and walking away going to his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Descendants

 **Hi guys! I thought this was gonna be a one shot but a lot of people liked it and one person suggested that I should make this a series of one shots. So that's what I'm going to do. Thank you to everyone that followed or favorited my story! That means so much to me! Please review which Descendants couple(s) you want. Rules: I do Bal, dougie, jaudry, janelos, and FemalexFemale. Plus any side characters.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own the charactors and plot-line.**

It was a normal weekend for The people of Auradon with the usual amount of pedestrians bustling around the streets. The weather was mild making everyone coming out of their dorms to spend their time either at the park or the pool.

But for both Mal and Ben, things were much different. They have decided to spend the day inside as Mal had school work to do and Ben didn't want to leave her side.

They were both staying in Bens dormitory. They have decided to move in together since they were already 18 and madly in love.

Ben was watching her work with an amused expression. She was chewing on the pencil's tip while frowning at something on the paper. Suddenly she threw up her arms in frustration, startling him.

"Gah! I can't do this! I've been working on this for 2 days now, still I can't do this." She yelled in frustration.

Ben decided it was time for him step in before she blows her head off. He slowly walked to stand behind her chair and started to massage her shoulders.

"Relax Mal, you are doing an excellent job. You just need a little break to clear your mind." he said soothingly into her ears.

She closed her eyes he caressed her shoulder muscles. She laid her head back and moaned softly as his fingers worked on her neck.

Watching her expression was making Ben horny. But he decided to control his emotions as much as possible. If he did something wrong here he would be loosing his head.

Mal relaxed into Ben's fingers. Before long she was slipping into gentle sleep.

 **Mal:**

As she was coming back to her senses she realized that Ben had moved her to his bed and was lying next to her. Moist heat trailed up the side of Mal's neck. She sighed, more asleep than awake. A gentle suction just under her ear drew a shudder from her body. She gave herself over to the feel of his mouth against her skin and the warm strength of his hard body behind her. The backs of his fingers brushed over the bare skin just beneath her navel under her black tee shirt.

Her body tensed with need. She lifted her arms upwards for him to remove her shirt. He didn't disappoint. He took off her shirt along with her bra. She kicked off her jeans pants as well. Now she was left with nothing except her panties.

His fingers slid beneath the waistband of her panties, teasing curls of hair as he sought her clit. She was so hot and swollen. _How had he gotten her so worked up so quickly?_ His fingers stroked her with the speed, pressure, and rhythm required to bring her to orgasm in seconds.

"Oh God!" she cried as her body convulsed with release. She'd never climaxed so quickly in her life.

Mal turned her head to seek his mouth with hers. She reached for him, her hand finding the warm skin of his arm. He'd removed his shirt while she'd been sleeping. A little more exploring found he still wore his jeans. _Damn!_

He kissed her, and then shifted her back against his chest with one hand splayed over her bare belly. His other hand cupped her breast. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Horny."

He chuckled. "I mean, are you so tensed now?."

"Would you stop if I say no?"

He just chuckled.

She smiled and her hand slid between their bodies, cupping his erection through his pants. Her entire body throbbed. Ben caught her hand to prevent her from stroking him, but didn't move it away.

"There is something warm and wet between my thighs that wants to be filled with this." She squeezed his cock gently, her hand still trapped in his.

She unfastened his belt buckle and unbuttoned his fly, before freeing his cock from the confines of his crowned boxers. At the sight of his thick erection, her pussy twitched with longing.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

"Beautiful?"

She supposed guys didn't want their cocks referred to as beautiful. She hadn't called it cute at least. It wasn't cute though, it was at least ten inches of smooth, gorgeous man flesh. Veins strained against the darkened skin. She couldn't wait to taste him, to run her tongue along the rim of the enlarged head. She tore her gaze from his cock to look at him.

"It's a fucking beast, Ben. You're going to tear me in half with that thing!"

He looked stunned at first, but then laughed. "The only way to save yourself from my beast is to put it in your mouth."

She kissed the tip, sucking one side gently, and then moved away to peel his pants, boxers and socks off in one sweep.

She paused, glancing up at Ben uncertainly. He propped a pillow against the headboard and leaned back, spreading his legs, trusting her with his most sensitive areas without hesitation.

"What's the matter?" Ben touched her hair gently. "If you don't want to…"

But Mal did want to. She ran her hands up the insides of his thighs and spread his legs farther apart. She cupped his balls in one hand, finding them full and tight, the skin cool to the touch. He gasped. She gently raked her fingernails over his scrotum, and then lowered her head to draw the loose skin into her mouth, sucking and licking his flesh until his entire body tensed. She nipped the wrinkled skin with her teeth. He jerked.

When his body relaxed again, she lifted her head and took his cock in her mouth, sucking him deep into her throat. She swallowed. He groaned. She sucked hard as she pulled back, and rubbed the rim of the head with her tongue before drawing away completely. He grunted in protest when he fell free of her mouth. She blew a breath of cool air over the moistened tip. He sucked a breath through his teeth.

"Mmm," Mal murmured, and then lowered her head to suck on the skin of his scrotum again.

"Mal, you're killing me," Ben whispered.

She sucked a testicle into her mouth.

"Whoa!" He clutched the bedclothes in both fists and banged his head back against the headboard. She released his flesh from her mouth and touched his cock with her fingertips. It jumped in response.

"Please," he yelled. "Suck me. Gods. Please."

She moved to take his cock in her mouth.

"Yes," Ben gasped. "Thank you."

Mal cupped his balls in one hand, massaging gently as she drew his cock in and out of her mouth, applying the most suction at its head as she let it fall from her lips, and then she'd take it within again. By the hitch in his breathing, she could tell he was close. She wanted him to come in her mouth. Wanted to taste him. Swallow him. Make his body spasm with release.

She squeezed her eyes closed and took Ben's cock deep into her throat.

"Mmmmmm…" Mal purred loudly.

"Gods!"

She drew back and bobbed her head up and down rapidly as she sucked. Her lips bumped over the sensitive rim faster and faster. One hand held the base of his cock firmly so she could concentrate on her technique, the other continued to massage his balls gently. His groans of pleasure encouraged her to suck harder, move faster.

"Fuck, woman!" Ben grabbed her hair as his hips bucked off the mattress and he bathed the back of her throat with his juices.

Mal smiled, sucking him and swallowing his offering until he stopped spurting. When his body went limp, she released his cock from her mouth and collapsed beside him, breathing hard to catch her breath

"You're amazing," he whispered, still panting. "Amazing."

Ben reached for her and drew her against him. Mal buried her face in his side, inhaling his scent. Sexual excitement had strengthened his unique foresty aroma. She loved the smell of his body.

She struggled to free herself from his embrace, but he held her fast.

"I need to take a shower," she said, her hand pressing against his abdomen. "I have several pages I'm supposed to complete this morning."

"The only thing you're attending will be right here." He pointed at his softening cock. "As soon as I can move, that is."

"Don't you have things to do today?" she asked.

"Lots," Ben replied . "And they all involve your body."

"Can you move yet?" she asked, hoping for the best.

"Let me try." His free hand covered her breast and squeezed. "Almost."

Mal gazed down his body. Her hand slid down his belly toward his slack cock. It twitched in response. She grinned. "Almost."

He pressed her down flat on her back gazing at her breasts. He stroked her nipple

with his fingertips, drawing it to a hardened bud. Ben lowered his head, flicked the taunt tip with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth.

Mal gasped. He sucked hard, stroking the underside of her nipple and breast with his tongue.

Ben repeated the treatment on her other breast. Her fingers stole into the soft strands of his longish hair, holding him there. He lifted his head and blew a cool breath over her moist nipple. Her body jerked. He didn't move for a moment and she gazed down at him. He was watching her as if waiting for something.

"If you let go of my hair, I can continue my job."

She flushed and released his hair. His mouth left a trail of wet kisses along the underside of her breast, across her ribs to the center of her stomach, and then down to her navel. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton rhythmically, causing a flood of heat between her thighs. She throbbed with need, craving that thrusting rhythm within

Ben continued down her body, sucking a trail over her lower belly. A spasm shook her body and she giggled.

"Ticklish?"

"A little."

He blew a cool breath over the moist trail he'd left behind and she moaned. He used the distraction to slide Mal's panties from her body.

He wrapped a hand around each leg, just above her knees and spread her thighs wide. His calloused fingertips found the hood of skin covering her clit. He exposed the swollen nub buried within and, using a second finger, stroked her to climax in seconds. She cried out, her thighs quivering as the sensation rippled through her body. _How did he do that?_

"You come so easily." He kissed the inside of her thigh. "Definitely a turn on." Mal couldn't lift her head to look at him, but could hear the smile in his voice.

Ben's hair brushed the insides of her thighs as he lowered his head. She tensed again. He sucked her clit into his mouth and stroked it with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh Gods," she groaned. Ben continued sucking and stroking her with his tongue. Her pussy throbbed in protest of its neglect. She wanted him inside her so bad. His big, beautiful cock pounding her fast and hard. She couldn't take any more. Mal had to have him.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him away from the glorious things he was doing to her clit. "Take me, Ben," she said. "Now."

"Not yet."

If demands didn't work, perhaps begging would earn his mercy. "Please. Please, Ban. I ache with wanting you inside me."

His fingers traced the slippery rim of her eager opening. "You want me in here?"

Mal shifted her hips, willing to accept even his fingers inside her. Anything to fill that aching emptiness. He drew his hand away, leaving her wanting.

"You're cruel." Mal pouted.

"If I was being cruel, you'd know it. Let go of my hair and trust me to satisfy you."

She released his hair, lifted her head and looked down at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. My cock is calling me every sort of a son of a bitch right now. He wants to be inside you twice as much as you want him there."

"Impossible."

Ben grinned. "He'll wait for a few more minutes though. Can you handle that?"

"Just a few?"

He nodded.

"I'll try." Some of her building excitement had dissipated. Mal wished she hadn't topped him now. She relaxed onto the bed and gripped handfuls of the sheets to prevent herself from pulling his hair again.

Ben lowered his head and drew his tongue along the inside of her labia, flicked it across her anus and then trailed it back up the other side.

"Nnggnn," she groaned.

He sucked her clit back into his mouth and her hips bucked involuntarily. While he sucked her and stroked her with his tongue, his fingers traced the rim of her vaginal opening, never dipping inside, just teasing her to the point of tears. He kept her at the brink of orgasm. Whenever her breath would hitch as she approached release, he'd pause in his torment until she settled down again. Her need for him intensified with each increasing peak.

When Mal was convinced she was going to die, he slid two fingers inside her. She cried out, her back arching. He curled his fingers and pressed up inside her, slowly withdrawing until she screamed with release. He rubbed that perfect spot inside until her legs trembled and her thighs clamped together over his hand. Mal forced herself

to relax her leg lock on his hand. When her body stopped quaking, he removed his fingers and slid from the end of the bed.

"Don't get up," Ban said.

He left her lying there, dazed. _He was done? He didn't want her?_ Fighting tears of rejection, Mal watched him search the floor for his clothes. His hard cock jutted before him, thickly veined and straining.

Ben bent to retrieve his pants—giving Mal a spectacular view of his perfect, bare ass—and fished a condom out of his pocket. Her breath caught. He tore the package open with his teeth and unrolled the condom over his cock. Such a shame to cover its perfection from her view, but it meant…

He climbed back onto the bed and settled his narrow hips between her thighs.

He brushed her hair from her damp cheeks and kissed her tenderly. His lips tasted and smelled like her. So intimate. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes questioningly.

"I want you. So much," she answered. "I'm not sure I can move though."

Ben grinned crookedly. "I'll do all the moving at first."

He rocked his hips forward, probing for her opening without using his hands for guidance. When he found her, he slid into her slowly, holding her shoulders as he burrowed deeper and deeper.

His strokes were slow and deep. Slow and deep. Slow and deep. Stretching her wide, withdrawing. He more than filled her. Mal groaned—her excitement building again. His quiet gasps in her ear sent her lust spiraling out of control. Her hands moved to his ass, digging into his flesh as she bucked her hips against him. His gasps grew shaky and punctuated. His strokes becoming faster and harder. And harder. And harder. Harder

Mal's head banged into the headboard. "Ow."

"Sorry," Ben whispered, rubbing her head with the palm of his hand. "Too hard?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I like it. You probably inherited that beast trait from your dad." Mal cracked a smile.

Ben dragged her sideways across the bed, turning her partially on her side, so that he straddled one of her legs. He wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Oh," she gasped at the change in stimulation. Mal liked that, too. He thrust into her, biting his lip as he pounded against her. Soon his hard thrusts pushed her beyond the edge of the bed. She caught herself with her hand to keep from tumbling to the floor.

"Damn it," he growled, and pulled her back up onto the bed.

"I can't seem to get deep enough. I want… I need…" He gasped and ground his hips as he pushed into her. His fingers dug into her hips and held her steady, seeking to possess her fully.

"Let me try." Mal pushed him onto his back and sighed in frustration when he slid out of her. Emptiness replaced the perfect way he filled her. She hurried to straddle his hips and sank down on his thick cock, taking him as deep as he would go, stretched to her limits. Her head tilted back in ecstasy. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her down, urging her body to take more of him.

"Deeper," he groaned.

Mal bounced against him, taking him a centimeter at a time until, at last, she had accepted all of him.

"Now you have all of me," Ben whispered, looking up at her through heavy eyelids. His fingers traced paths up and down her spine, making her shudder. "Ride me, baby. Show me how you like it."

She rode him. Lifting her hips and grinding downward, gyrating to stimulate her clit against his pubic bone, she used him for her pleasure, ignoring his needs. She just wanted to get off. An orgasm rippled through her. She cried out, but didn't stop. Again.

Mal wanted to come again with him inside her. She took him faster, rotating slightly with each downward stroke. She wasn't sure when she'd started chanting his name. "Ben. Ben." After her second orgasm? "Oh, Ben ." Her third? "God, Ben . Yes."

His hips rose off the bed to meet her strokes. He bit his lip, his head tossed back. She'd never seen anything sexier in her life. Watching his expression was almost better than the waves of pleasure coursing through her own body.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Ben shouted, and grabbed her firmly by the hips to stop her gyrating thrusts. "Stop, stop. Give me a minute."

Mal slapped him hard on the chest. "Don't hold back on me, goddammit. I wanna make you come."

He rolled on top of her and slid inside her again. Her eyes drifted closed. Her back arched, rubbing her belly against his.

He paused, his eyes drifting closed. "God, you feel good, Mal. So good." She planted her feet on the bed, lifted her hips and gyrated.

"Yeah." He rose up on his knees slightly and thrust forward, grinding deep. "Perfect," he

murmured. "Take me. All of me. Inside." Ben began to pump into her again, withdrawing only slightly as if he didn't want to move at all.

He pulled out unexpectedly, leaving her empty. She groaned in protest. "Turn over," he demanded breathlessly.

He eased her onto her knees and slid his cock inside her again. He thrust into her with the same rhythm as before while Mal groaned. This man would be her downfall. She knew it with a certainty. She rocked back against him, loving the way his balls slapped against her with each steady stroke

Ben leaned forward to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples as he rocked his hips with quick shallow strokes. His moans grew louder and louder as he gave himself over to pleasure. With one final deep thrust, he cried out, "Mal. Oh, Gods. Oh Gods, yes."

She felt him shudder violently behind her and regretted that she couldn't see his face. He grasped her hips and held her still, grinding deeply until his spasms calmed.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her, eyes closed, breathing hard. "That was fantastic." He drew her down beside him and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.

They cuddled for a while, then fell back into a blissful sleep.


End file.
